


Frammenti di memoria

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Birthday, Drama, F/M, Family, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Promotions, Romance, Section 31 (Star Trek)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: I nostri ricordi sono una parte fondamentale di ciò che ci definisce come individui, senza di essi saremmo incompleti.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Frammenti di memoria

**Author's Note:**

> [Star Trek: Deep Space Nine]  
> I nostri ricordi sono una parte fondamentale di ciò che ci definisce come individui, senza di essi saremmo incompleti.  
> Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Non Recar Danno” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma ogni storia è in buona parte autoconclusiva.
> 
> Genere: Drama / Romance / Family  
> Pairing: Ezri Dax / Julian Bashir  
> Ambientata nell'ottobre-novembre 2378

I Bashir avevano organizzato una festa nel loro alloggio per il primo compleanno di Zano.  
Erano stati invitati i colleghi più cari e le loro famiglie. I bambini ne approfittarono per giocare insieme.  
Molly O’Brien stava un po' attenta a loro ed un po' parlava con gli adulti. Raccontò loro di avere intenzione di sostenere l'esame di ammissione per entrare all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, fra qualche anno, scegliendo la Flotta Stellare avrebbe seguito le orme di suo padre ma era interessata alle scienze, come sua madre. La sua idea era di diventare ufficiale scientifico, un giorno. Sisko disse che, se era decisa ad intraprendere quella strada, le avrebbe scritto volentieri una lettera di raccomandazione quando sarebbe stato il momento. Lei ed i genitori ringraziarono il Capitano. 

Arrivò il momento della torta e tutti fecero delle foto con Zano, per ultimi i suoi genitori, con davanti la torta che era di colore blu chiaro ed aveva una candelina al centro.  
Tutti i presenti cantarono tanti auguri al piccolo, che rise felice e spense la candelina con l'aiuto dei genitori. Qualcuno immortalò il momento con la olocamera, nella foto erano tutti e tre sorridenti, sarebbe stato un bel ricordo da conservare. La torta fu squisita e Zano ne mangiò un pezzo con gusto. Jennifer, che aveva le mani impiastricciate di dolce, finì per spalmarsi la crema della torta sulla faccia, tutti i bimbi risero e gli adulti furono inteneriti dalla scena adorabile.  
Alla fine della festa, dopo vari ringraziamenti, gli amici e i colleghi andarono via.  
Zano era assonnato, seduto nel seggiolone, Ezri iniziò a mettere a posto e Julian si dedicò a togliere le decorazioni di compleanno. 

“Non riesco a credere che sia già passato un anno.” Disse lui.

“Già, da quando è nato, il tempo è volato. Comunque è stata una bella festa e Zano si è divertito tanto.”

“Peccato che sia troppo piccolo per ricordarsene in futuro.”

“Glielo racconteremo noi. E domani inizierà ad andare all'asilo, ancora non mi sembra vero.”

“Lo metto a letto, così domani mattina sarà riposato per andare a scuola, sta già quasi dormendo.” 

“Ok amore.” Ezri diede un bacio al bambino, prima che Julian lo portasse nella cameretta.

Finirono di mettere a posto tutto, ultimamente erano diventati più bravi a non lasciare in disordine l'alloggio. Ezri fece un commento al riguardo e Julian sostenne che fosse tutta questione di organizzazione. Così dicendo andarono in camera da letto.

**

“Adesso festeggiamo un po' noi due, ti va?” Chiese Julian a sua moglie.

“Cosa avevi in mente?” Gli chiese, con finta innocenza.

“Qualcosa un po' più da adulti.” Rispose lui, stando al gioco.

“Interessante…”  
Si spogliarono lentamente ed Ezri gli baciò il petto liscio, giunta ai capezzoli li leccò, a turno, facendolo rabbrividire per la sensazione.  
Lui ricambiò baciandole il collo, scendendo al seno, giocando con i suoi capezzoli, e poi alla pancia. Infine, chinandosi verso di lei, strofinò il naso contro il suo monte di Venere facendola sospirare.  
Julian la condusse per mano vicino al letto, vi si sedette ed appoggiò la schiena contro la spalliera, allargò le gambe distese, facendo spazio per lei fra di esse.  
“Vieni qui.” La esortò.  
Ezri gli si sedette davanti, in modo che fossero faccia a faccia, e mise le gambe sopra le cosce di lui, ai lati del suo torso. Gli strofinò il pene, già rigido, dopo averlo racchiuso con la mano a pugno e lui emise un sospiro di piacere. 

“Adoro come ti diventi duro… e che lo diventi ancora di più sotto il mio tocco.” Gli disse. Era una cosa che aveva pensato spesso e non seppe cosa l'avesse spinta a dirgliela stavolta, ma l’aveva fatto con naturalezza. 

“E io adoro come ti bagni per me.” Disse lui. Il timbro della sua voce era sceso di qualche ottava per il desiderio.

L’effetto di quelle parole le arrivò dritto al centro della sua zona intima, aumentando ulteriormente l’eccitazione. 

“Solo per te amore mio.” Gli rispose, temendo in parte che fosse un'affermazione banale. 

Julian non la pensò affatto così, in effetti l’apprezzò molto. Le afferrò le natiche e la sollevò un po' per congiungersi con lei, che avvertì una pienezza già di per sé soddisfacente ed emise un gemito. Dopo qualche attimo riguadagnarono un po' di chiarezza e Julian iniziò a muoversi contro di lei, piegando leggermente le gambe. 

Ezri piantò i piedi sul letto, per riuscire a ricambiare le sue spinte altrettanto vigorosamente. Julian la sorresse con il palmo di una mano contro la parte bassa della schiena e l'altra mano sul sedere. Trovarono un tempo e presto la stava strofinando proprio nel punto giusto.

“E' fantastico Julian!”

“Tu sei fantastica.” Le disse, a corto di fiato. “Sei così stretta intorno a me Ezri.”  
I suoi muscoli interni avevano riguadagnato bene la loro forma e lo accoglievano deliziosamente.

Il ritmo divenne frenetico, lei si sorresse con le mani sulle spalle di lui, che presto la portò oltre il precipizio del piacere. La ragazza non trattenne un gemito acuto.  
Era sul punto di venire anche lui e gli bastarono altri tre colpi per seguirla, emettendo un verso gutturale.  
Mentre scendeva dal picco delle sensazioni si appoggiò allo schienale stringendo Ezri fra le braccia e lei piegò le gambe e si rilassò contro il suo petto. 

Le disse: “E' stato davvero...” 

“Incredibile.” Terminò lei. 

Lui annuì. Aver parlato durante il sesso aveva di sicuro reso l’esperienza più intensa.

Ezri sorrise, curvando le labbra contro il collo di Julian, lui le baciò una tempia, teneramente. Avvertendo che lei stesse scomoda, la adagiò al suo fianco e si distese anche lui, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla. Lei gli accarezzò i capelli, notando che la sua pelle - come sempre - era calda a contatto con la sua, mentre cominciavano ad assopirsi.

**

Per quel primo giorno sia Ezri che Julian accompagnarono all'asilo il figlio.  
Zano si mise a piangere quando capì che entrambi stavano per andare via e lasciarlo con delle persone che non conosceva. Sua mamma cercò di tranquillizzarlo ma lui continuava a ripetere mama e papa, cercando di farli rimanere o che si convincessero a portarlo con loro. Si tranquillizzò quando fu portata in classe anche Jennifer Sisko e la maestra li incoraggiò a giocare insieme. Così i genitori del piccolo andarono via più tranquilli.

Il Tenente Comandante Bashir e il Guardiamarina Ramos uscirono in missione a bordo di un runabout, con destinazione un pianeta da cui avrebbero prelevato una pianta che aveva delle proprietà medicinali necessaria a creare un nuovo farmaco. La durata della missione sarebbe stata di quattro giorni.  
Ma i giorni previsti passarono senza che i due ufficiali tornassero né dessero notizie ed Ezri cominciò a preoccuparsi. Quella sera sentì piangere suo figlio ed andò nella cameretta a prenderlo in braccio.

“Cosa c'è Zan? Ti manca papà? Anche a me… Stanotte puoi dormire con me, penso che ne abbiamo entrambi bisogno.”

Il giorno seguente Sisko ed altri ufficiali andarono con la Defiant in cerca di Bashir e Ramos, senza alcun risultato sulla rotta prevista, continuarono a cercare espandendo la ricerca, rimanendo fuori per un altro giorno. Trovarono la traccia di curvatura del runabout e la seguirono fino ad un pianeta disabitato, non si trattava del luogo dal quale avrebbero dovuto prelevare la pianta medicinale.

“E’ possibile che abbiano avuto qualche guasto e siano atterrati su questo pianeta.” Disse Ezri.

“Si, probabile.” Concordò il Capitano.

Arrivati a portata dei sensori analizzarono la superficie.  
Dopo qualche minuto, O’Brien disse: “Rilevo parti dello scafo della navetta, sono in brutto stato e… non rilevo forme di vita umanoidi. Cerco di affinare l’analisi dei sensori.”

Ezri aspettò con il fiato sospeso che O’Brien desse qualche altra notizia. 

“Non rilevo nulla, mi dispiace.” 

“Nemmeno tracce organiche Umane?” Chiese Sisko.

“No Signore.”

Ezri tirò un sospiro di sollievo e chiese:  
“E’ possibile che siano da qualche parte sulla superfice ma che non riusciamo a rilevarli?”

“Difficile dirlo.” Ammise Miles.

Sisko si alzò dalla poltrona di comando e disse: “Guiderò una squadra di sbarco sul pianeta. O’Brien e Ro, con me, verrà anche la dottoressa Girani, potrebbe esserci bisogno di un medico. Dax, a te il comando.”

“Capitano chiedo di far parte della squadra di sbarco.” Disse Ezri, mettendo il timone in stand by ed alzandosi.

“Meglio di no, ti terremo informata.”

“Benjamin, ho bisogno di vedere cosa è successo.” Ezri implorò il Capitano con lo sguardo.

“D’accordo. Ro, rimanga lei al comando.”

I quattro ufficiali della Flotta si teletrasportarono sul pianeta. Con l’aiuto dei tricorder individuarono i pezzi della navetta, erano solo dei frammenti non più grandi di qualche decina di centimetri ciascuno ed erano sparsi su una vasta area.

Girani disse: “Ci sono tracce di resti umani da questa parte.”

Ezri si voltò velocemente per avvicinarsi, Sisko le mise una mano sulla spalla, fermandola:  
“Fai andare noi.”

“No, posso farcela.” Disse lei, Sisko acconsentì e si avvicinarono tutti a Girani, nulla era visibile.

“Rilevo una sola tipologia di DNA, si tratta di resti organici di una sola persona. Si è vaporizzata insieme a buona parte della navetta, purtroppo.”

“Sa dirmi di chi si trattasse? Di uno dei membri della nostra squadra?”

“Solo quando saremo a bordo potrò dirvelo con piena certezza.” 

“Mi dica ciò che può dirmi adesso.”

“E’ molto probabile che si tratti del Guardiamarina Ramos.”

Il Capitano scosse la testa, aveva sperato che non si trattasse di nessuno dei due ufficiali.  
“E che fine ha fatto il dottor Bashir?” Chiese Sisko, poi si rivolse a O’Brien: “C’è qualche elemento che potrebbe schermare le analisi? Qualche tipo di minerale o campo magnetico?”

“Purtroppo no Signore, guardi lei stesso. Non sa quanto vorrei sbagliarmi.” Rispose O’Brien.

Anche Ezri usò il proprio tricorder e ne ebbe conferma.

“Ecco cosa faremo: lasceremo un dispositivo di comunicazione di emergenza e dell’equipaggiamento di sopravvivenza qui e rimarremo in orbita per continuare ad analizzare ogni centimetro della superficie, ed anche sotto di essa. Se l’altro ufficiale è qui, lo troveremo, o potrebbe essere lui stesso a contattarci.” Disse Sisko.

Ezri insistette per rimanere a cercare le registrazioni della navetta, per scoprire perché fosse avvenuto lo schianto. Anche O’Brien si offrì di restare e Sisko diede il proprio assenso.  
Cercarono a lungo ma non trovarono nemmeno una parte del computer del runabout, men che meno i banchi di memoria. Prima di lasciare la superfice del pianeta, attesero che dalla Defiant venisse teletrasportato l’equipaggiamento e il dispositivo di comunicazione. Vi sistemarono dei fari accesi attorno, alimentati da delle celle di energia, per renderli facilmente visibili anche al buio, che ci sarebbe stato fra poche ore.

Tornati sulla Defiant la dottoressa aveva completato le analisi e confermò che era stato Ramos a perdere la vita quando il runabout era precipitato sul pianeta.  
Ezri provò sollievo ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa per questo, dato che comunque era morto un collega.

In un giorno terminarono di analizzare l’intero pianeta, senza risultati. Analizzarono anche una luna nella sua orbita, dall’atmosfera tossica, sperando che Bashir fosse potuto finire lì indossando una tuta ambientale.  
“Riportate sù ciò che abbiamo trasportato sul pianeta.” Ordinò Sisko e si rivolse ad Ezri:  
“Potrebbe essere stato teletrasportato da qualche parte. Non rinunceremo a cercarlo.”

Ezri annuì, poi alla fine del turno andò al proprio alloggio della Defiant, la piccola stanza che aveva condiviso con Julian ogni volta che erano andati entrambi in missione, da quando stavano insieme.  
Si sedette sul pavimento ed appoggiò la testa al sottile materasso, dietro di sé. Strinse le ginocchia al petto, cercando di controllare le emozioni negative ed avvertì che anche il simbionte fosse in agitazione.  
_“Julian dove sei?”_ Pensò. 

**

Su Deep Space Nine tennero una commemorazione per il Guardiamarina Ramos. 

Il Capitano fece l’elogio funebre:  
“Abbiamo sempre saputo che la carriera che abbiamo scelto comporta dei rischi e anche il Guardiamarina Ramos ne era consapevole. E’ caduto mentre svolgeva il suo dovere. Vorrei che ciò recasse maggior conforto... La morte è qualcosa che ancora oggi non comprendiamo appieno, ma se essa arriva durante il servizio ha di certo avuto uno scopo. Auguriamo a Ramos buon viaggio e vele gonfie dal vento.”

In segno di rispetto un membro dell’equipaggio suonò il fischio come da antica tradizione navale, che perdurava nella Flotta Stellare. 

**

Julian si svegliò intontito. Provò ad aprire gli occhi ma sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di riuscirci, perché la luce forte gli diede inizialmente fastidio.

Si guardò intorno e vide due persone, un uomo ed una donna, che parlavano davanti ad un biomonitor. 

“E' sveglio adesso.” Disse l'uomo ed entrambi si girarono verso di lui. 

L'uomo era piuttosto giovane ed indossava un camice grigio chiaro, doveva essere un qualche scienziato, o un medico, pensò Bashir. La donna era bionda, di un paio di anni più vecchia di lui. Sia lei che il giovane medico erano Umani, come avrebbe appreso dopo. 

Lei gli si rivolse in tono rassicurante:  
“Ciao, come ti senti?” 

“Bene, credo... Ma... chi siete? Dove mi trovo?”

“Non ricordi?”

Scosse il capo: “No...”

“Sapevamo che sarebbe potuto succedere.”  
La donna gli mise una mano sulla spalla, che lui guardò confuso, per poi riportare lo sguardo sul volto di lei. 

Il giovane gli disse: “C'è stato un incidente mentre viaggiava su una navetta. Ha subito un trauma cranico ed altre ferite, che ho curato, ma la perdita di memoria era una possibile conseguenza.” 

Julian si mise seduto, notò che indossava degli abiti da paziente e guardandosi intorno nella stanza vide che si trovavano in un centro medico o qualcosa di simile. 

“Può alzarsi dottore, ma ci vada piano, è ancora debole.” 

“Come ha detto?” 

“Di fare attenzione quando si alza.” 

“Mi ha chiamato dottore?” 

“Si.” Intervenne Regen. “Sei il dottor Tareq McDowell.” 

Quel nome non gli disse nulla, ma non ricordava come si chiamasse quindi avrebbe potuto benissimo essere il suo. Una serie di nozioni mediche gli sovvennero alla mente e capì di essere realmente un dottore. 

Scese dal bioletto ed un'ondata di nausea e vertigini lo colse. La donna lo sostenne e lo aiutò a sedersi su una sedia. 

“Riposi un attimo prima di rialzarsi.” Disse l'altro medico. 

“Lui è il dottor Jordan, il tuo assistente. Io sono Sylvia Regen, il tuo superiore. Siamo su una nave della Sezione 31 di cui io sono al comando.” 

“Non ricordo nulla di questo, mentre ricordo le mie capacità di medico invece.” 

“Ti spiegherò tutto.” Disse la donna. 

“E' possibile che la memoria ritorni, magari lentamente e magari solo in parte, ma potrebbe accadere.” 

Julian annuì e si rialzò. Regen lo sostenne per un braccio accompagnandolo fuori da quella stanza e ad un alloggio. 

“Questo è il tuo alloggio.” Gli disse e lui si guardò intorno. C'erano una racchetta ed una palla da tennis, un camice di color grigio chiaro appeso ad un attaccapanni ed altri oggetti.

Si sedettero sul divano. Regen gli raccontò della Sezione 31. Si trattava di un’agenzia segreta esistente da diversi secoli, sin dalla fondazione della Federazione. Gli spiegò i principi di quella organizzazione, a suo parere nobili e volti alla tutela della Federazione, e che lui avesse deciso di unirsi alla Sezione 31 da più di quattro anni, lasciando il proprio incarico nella Flotta Stellare. 

“Non sono solo il tuo superiore, puoi parlare con me... come amica.” Aggiunse Regen. 

“Grazie.” 

“Nell'armadio ci sono i tuoi vestiti e qui c'è il replicatore se vuoi mangiare qualcosa. Ricordi ancora come si usa, vero?” 

“Certo.” Rispose Julian. 

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa puoi chiamarmi... in qualunque momento.” 

Julian acconsentì e Regen andò via. Lui fece una doccia ed indossò dei vestiti che erano nel suo armadio ma che non riconobbe per nulla. Ordinò delle focaccine al burro anziché un vero pasto, ricordava gli piacessero e sperava che gli dessero un po' di conforto in quella situazione, ma tristemente non fu così. 

Dopo aver mangiato, chiese al computer di visualizzare la propria scheda personale. Apparve, con una sua foto che risaliva evidentemente ad un po' di anni prima, dato il suo aspetto più giovane. Lesse il suo file personale. Era nato nel 2343, seppe così di avere trentacinque anni, i suoi genitori erano morti nello schianto di una navetta, quando lui aveva vent'anni. Suo padre era Britannico e sua madre Egiziana. Era nato in Egitto ma era cresciuto in Inghilterra, dove lui e i suoi genitori si erano trasferiti quando era piccolo.  
Aveva frequentato l'Accademia Medica della Flotta Stellare con ottimi risultati. Era stato assegnato ad una nave stellare per quattro anni, poi aveva rassegnato le proprie dimissioni e le informazioni si fermavano a quello. Suppose che, essendo la Sezione 31 un'organizzazione segreta, avesse senso che non registrasse informazioni liberamente accessibili sui suoi membri. In realtà tutte quelle che aveva letto erano informazioni interamente false, inclusa la sua data di nascita.

Il giorno seguente lo chiese a Regen e lei gli confermò che non esistevano tali informazioni sulla Sezione 31 in archivio, ma che avrebbe potuto raccontargli lei dei suoi ultimi quattro anni. Lui accettò e passarono delle ore nell'alloggio di lei, che gli parlò delle missioni più importanti a cui lui aveva preso parte da quando si era unito a loro. 

“Apprezzo il tempo che mi hai dedicato, Regen.” 

“Chiamami Sylvia.” 

“Va bene, Sylvia.” 

“Puoi riprendere il tuo lavoro quando vuoi.” 

“Si, vorrei riprendere al più presto.” 

“Puoi cominciare anche domani, se te la senti.” 

“Per me va bene.” 

“Informerò Jordan, ti affiancherà lui per riprendere dimestichezza con il luogo e le apparecchiature.” 

“Ok.” 

Julian iniziò a lavorare, quei primi incarichi non gli sembrarono da servizi segreti. Dopo qualche giorno però gli chiesero qualcosa di moralmente discutibile. Programmare dei naniti che, introdotti nel corpo di una persona, ne avrebbero inibito completamente le capacità motorie.  
Espresse le sue remore a Regen, ma lei gli disse che si trattava di uno strumento che sarebbe stato usato solo per difesa. Seppur con qualche dubbio, lui li creò.  
Pensò che, se anche i fini della Sezione 31 dovessero essere giusti, a quanto sembrava usava metodi discutibili per raggiungerli.

**

Ezri parlò con Kira, le disse che si era resa conto che forse Julian avesse avuto ragione, la vita di un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare era troppo pericolosa per avere una famiglia.  
La Bajoriana disse: “Non avrebbe avuto senso rinunciare a qualcosa che si desidera, per il timore di qualcosa che sarebbe potuto accadere.”

“Quello che desideravamo lo abbiamo avuto per troppo poco tempo e qualcosa è davvero accaduto.”

“Non è la prima volta che qualcuno di noi risulta disperso e soprattutto non abbiamo nessuna prova che sia morto.” 

“Nemmeno che sia vivo.”

“Non dobbiamo perdere le speranze.”

“Io ci sto provando, sto provando ad essere forte… ma quando guardo Zano mi si spezza il cuore, cosa gli dirò quando sarà più grande?”

“No, non devi pensare questo. Lo troveremo e starà bene, vedrai.” 

“Vorrei tanto che andasse così.”

La giovane Trill scoppiò in lacrime e Kira l’abbracciò, consolandola.

**

Un giorno, a lavoro, Julian si abbassò, appoggiando un ginocchio sul pavimento, per prendere del materiale da uno scaffale basso. Ricordò un uomo robusto, dai capelli chiari e ricci, che durante una partita di tennis era finito in una posizione simile facendosi male ad un ginocchio. Ne parlò con Jordan.

“Dottor McDowell, avrà giocato molte partite di tennis nella sua vita, è perfettamente normale che ne abbia potuto ricordare un momento.” Rispose il giovane medico. 

“Già.” Acconsentì Julian, perplesso. 

Jordan in seguito ne parlò da solo con Regen:

“Bashir oggi ha ricordato qualcosa.” 

“La sua famiglia?” Chiese la donna.

“No, ma potrebbe succedere, potrei sottoporlo ad un altro trattamento per rafforzare il blocco di memoria.” 

“Dimenticherebbe anche tutto quello che ha vissuto da quando è qui?” 

“Potrebbe... Intervenire sulla memoria è una questione molto delicata.” 

“Preferisco evitare. Abbiamo fatto diversi progressi, sta già lavorando per noi.” 

“D'accordo, la terrò informata.” 

“Bene.” 

Regen era più preoccupata di perdere la vicinanza con Julian che aveva raggiunto, piuttosto che il suo contributo agli scopi della Sezione 31. Da tempo aveva sviluppato un interesse per lui e dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto ne era stata attratta e lo avrebbe voluto per sé. Aveva elaborato quel piano per soddisfare anche quel desiderio e stava avanzando a tal fine.

Sylvia propose a Julian di cenare insieme, come era già successo alcune altre volte nell'alloggio di lei o in quello di lui. A fine cena presero qualcosa da bere e si accomodarono sul divano. Julian fece una battuta e risero di cuore, anche se in maniera sciocca. Lui si rese conto di avere terribilmente bisogno di momenti di leggerezza come quello. Regen tornò seria e gli disse di avere qualcosa da dirgli. 

“Sono nei guai?” Scherzò lui. 

“No, vedi… non te l'avevo detto per non turbarti, ho pensato che prima fosse meglio farti riabituare al luogo, a sapere chi sei, ricominciare a lavorare.”

“Di cosa si tratta?” 

“Si tratta di te e me… Tareq, noi stiamo insieme.” 

“Intendi dire che siamo una coppia?” Julian chiese conferma perché non era certo di aver capito bene.

“Si, da tre anni.”

“Oh.” Disse lui.

“Non so se ho fatto bene a dirtelo...” 

“Che ne pensa il dottor Jordan al riguardo?” 

“Lui non sa che stiamo insieme... che stavamo insieme. Ma potrei parlargliene se pensi che ciò possa aiutare.” 

“Avrebbe potuto consigliarti se fosse il caso di dirmelo o meno.” 

Prese una sua mano nella sua e disse:  
“E' difficile per me Tareq. Lo è stato anche non dirtelo fino adesso. Io ti amo, mi ami anche tu, se solo lo ricordassi...” 

“Pensa quanto possa essere difficile per me tutto questo. Vorrei poter ricordare, davvero.” 

Allontanò la mano da quella di lei, incerto. 

“Capisco che hai bisogno di riabituarti all’idea. Abbiamo tempo.” Gli disse. Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e andò via. 

Julian non seppe che pensare di ciò che Regen gli aveva detto. Di certo lei era attraente e intelligente, non gli sembrò strano che fosse potuta nascere una storia fra loro. Tre anni erano un bel po' di tempo e stare insieme da così tanto di certo implicava che ci fossero dei sentimenti profondi fra loro. Ma lui non li ricordava e non poteva innamorarsi di nuovo a comando, pensò. 

**

Regen gli lasciò il suo spazio finché un giorno lui andò a trovarla con una richiesta:

“Vorrei contattare un mio compagno di Accademia ma le comunicazioni subspaziali sono bloccate.” 

“Ti serve un codice di accesso, te lo farò avere presto.” 

“Ok.” 

“Pensi che parlargli ti possa aiutare a ricordare qualcosa?”

“Lo spero.” 

“Lo spero tanto anch'io.” Disse lei, mentendo e avvicinandosi lo baciò.

Julian all’inizio restò di sasso, dopo qualche secondo che le labbra di Sylvia si muovevano sulle sue, ricambiò il bacio ma fu lui ad interromperlo dopo poco e a dire:  
“Devo andare.” Uscì dall’alloggio di Regen, confuso ma anche esitante. 

Il giorno seguente Regen gli inviò un messaggio con il codice di accesso per le comunicazioni subspaziali e lui lo utilizzò subito per poter contattare il suo compagno di stanza dei tempi dell'Accademia. Aveva letto sulla propria scheda personale che si chiamava Mark.

“Tareq, non ci sentiamo da anni! Come stai? Come va con le donne? Ai tempi non te ne lasciavi scappare una.”

“Bene, credo. Ho avuto una perdita di memoria a causa di un incidente, sto cercando di recuperarla, anche per questo ti ho contattato.”

“Ehi mi dispiace amico.” 

“Almeno so ancora fare il medico. Tu come stai?”

Parlarono per un po' ma ciò non aiutò la memoria di Julian, non avrebbe potuto, perché era tutto falso.

**

Una sera Sylvia provò di nuovo a baciare Julian, stavolta lui le prese il volto tra le mani ed approfondì il bacio. Era una bella donna e lui era un uomo piuttosto passionale. Qualche minuto dopo lui si interruppe, lasciando entrambi senza fiato. Se non fosse stato per qualche dubbio, sarebbe già andato a letto con lei. 

“Ti vorrei fare una domanda che potrà sembrarti strana, ma che forse può aiutarmi a ricordare qualcosa...” 

“Chiedi pure.”

“Che tipo di contraccettivo usavamo?” 

“Non ne so molto, ci pensavi tu.” Rispose lei, prontamente. 

“Cioè ti somministravo io il contraccettivo?” 

“No, lo somministravi a te, non a me.” 

“E di cosa si trattava?”

“Non ho mai approfondito, ho la massima fiducia in te.”

Julian aveva rilevato traccia di un contraccettivo nel proprio organismo e notò che comunque la risposta di Regen corrispondesse.  
Lei riprese a baciarlo e dopo diversi minuti scese le mani a sfibbiargli i pantaloni, iniziò a toccarlo sotto gli slip, ma dopo poco lui la fermò. 

“Perché non vuoi?” Gli chiese lei. 

“Non me la sento.” 

“Rilassati e lascia fare a me...”

“No, davvero. Scusami.”  
Non che non lo avesse eccitato, ma non si sentiva convinto a stare con lei. Julian si riaffibbiò i pantaloni con qualche difficoltà e andò via, lasciando Regen sola e piuttosto seccata.

Julian si chiese distrattamente perché fra la propria biancheria ci fossero solo slip, che aveva sempre trovato scomodi, e non dei boxer, che preferiva. Decise che arrivato al proprio alloggio avrebbe replicato dei boxer, che indossò quando si cambiò prima di andare a letto e fu anche tentato di occuparsi da solo dell'eccitazione residua, ma considerò di non essere dell'umore adatto e si mise a dormire, abbracciando il cuscino.

**

Dax andò nell’ufficio di Sisko e gli disse:  
“Benjamin vorrei andare con la Defiant a continuare a cercare Julian, andrà bene anche un equipaggio ridotto.” 

“Andremo insieme, fra qualche giorno.”

“Allora prenderò un runabout e andrò da sola, intanto.”

“Non è una buona idea.”

“Potrebbe essere stato catturato, potrebbe essere ferito... Non posso aspettare altro tempo senza fare niente!”

“Se anche fosse così avrai bisogno di supporto e di potenza di fuoco per liberarlo.”

“Per questo ti ho chiesto di usare la Defiant!”

“Sei troppo emotivamente coinvolta, dovresti sapere che non posso acconsentire.”

Ezri sospirò e cercò di calmarsi:  
“Capitano, chiedo ufficialmente il permesso di usare un runabout, per motivi personali.”

In tal modo Sisko avrebbe potuto ignorare il vero motivo della richiesta, se avesse voluto.

“Permesso negato. Mi dispiace vecchio mio, non posso permetterti di fare qualcosa di avventato, nemmeno Julian sarebbe d'accordo.”

Ezri andò via frustrata e cominciò a pensare di prendere un runabout senza permesso.  
Sisko avvisò Ro di piazzare dei membri della sicurezza agli ingressi delle piattaforme di attracco, immaginava che Ezri avrebbe potuto fare di testa sua e correre dei rischi.

**

Julian si analizzò e cominciò a studiare la sua perdita di memoria, voleva vederci chiaro.  
Di tanto in tanto, si toccava distrattamente l’anulare della mano sinistra, senza rendersi conto che lo facesse perché era abituato a portare la fede a quel dito, mentre adesso non c’era più.  
In breve tempo, e approfondendo l’analisi, si rese conto che il blocco di memoria era artificiale e selettivo, gli avevano fatto volutamente dimenticare la maggior parte della sua vita.  
Si sentì usato, in molti sensi: non solo la Sezione 31 era riuscita a reclutarlo, probabilmente contro la sua volontà, ma Regen aveva interferito nella sua vita personale, tentando anche di entrare a farne parte. Decise che sarebbe fuggito a qualunque costo.  
Pianificò tutto ma continuò a comportarsi normalmente per non destare sospetti, quando mise in atto la fuga era già riuscito a disattivare gli armamenti e i motori della nave. Quei corsi di approfondimento di ingegneria che aveva svolto all’Accademia gli furono utili a quei fini.

Stordì una guardia sparandogli con un phaser regolato a bassa potenza, non avrebbe avuto conseguenze se non la perdita temporanea di conoscenza. Riuscì a raggiungere l’hangar ed a scappare usando una navetta, di cui, senza essere scoperto, aveva già ottenuto i codici di accesso in precedenza. 

Si mise al timone della navetta e, dopo essersi allontanato dalla nave, si rivolse al computer di bordo.  
“Computer: accedi al database cartografico e cerca una stazione spaziale, vicino ad un pianeta di classe M.” In qualche modo ricordava che quella base, di cui aveva un’immagine in mente, fosse importante, si trattava di una stazione aliena nei pressi di un pianeta e di un fenomeno spaziale.

“La richiesta è troppo generica.”

“Individua una stazione spaziale vicino ad un pianeta di classe M e ad un tunnel spaziale.”

“L’unica stazione spaziale che rispetta i parametri richiesti è Terok Nor, design Cardassiano, costruita fra il 2346 e il 2351.” 

“Terok Nor... Computer: la stazione Terok Nor è attualmente gestita dai Cardassiani?”

“Negativo. La stazione è attualmente gestita dalla Flotta Stellare ed ha assunto la denominazione Deep Space Nine.”

“Perfetto! Traccia una rotta per Deep Space Nine.”

Quando arrivò nei suoi pressi contattò la stazione.

“Un piccolo vascello ci sta contattando.” Disse Kira.

“Accetti la trasmissione. Se chiede di attraccare senza che fosse previsto sa già cosa rispondergli.”

“Si Capitano.” Kira sogghignò. Doveva ammettere che, da quando lavorava lì, fare una lavata di capo a chi non rispettava il protocollo le era sempre piaciuto.

Julian apparve sullo schermo: “Salve, chiedo di essere teletrasportato a bordo.”  
Tutti in Sala Comando reagirono con stupore e con sollievo. Kira guardò Dax e si sorrisero.

“Sembra che abbia ritrovato da solo la via di casa.” Disse Miles, sorridendo anche lui.

“Capo, lo teletrasporti qui.” Ordinò Sisko.

“Procedo subito.”

Julian si materializzò sulla piattaforma del teletrasporto della Sala Comando. Indossava abiti civili e sembrava stesse bene.

“Ci ha fatto stare in pensiero dottore.” Disse un uomo calvo, con il pizzetto, che Julian notò indossava i gradi da Capitano. 

“Mi dispiace.” 

Una ragazza Trill si avvicinò a lui con un’espressione di sollievo sul volto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, si trattenne dall’abbracciarlo per mantenere un comportamento professionale. 

“Cosa è successo?” Gli chiese.

“E’ una lunga storia. Potrei parlarle Capitano? In privato?” 

Ezri restò male per il fatto che suo marito volesse parlare solo con Sisko e non con lei, ma pensò che dovesse esserci un motivo.  
Julian incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato dell'uomo con cui aveva ricordato di aver giocato a tennis. 

“Stai bene Julian?” Gli chiese quell’uomo. Quando lo chiamò con quel nome ebbe la conferma dei suoi sospetti. 

“Più o meno si.” Gli rispose. 

“Andiamo nel mio ufficio, Dax vieni anche tu.” Disse Sisko e aggiunse: “Se per lei non è un problema dottore.”  
“Non lo è.”

Julian raccontò buona parte dell'accaduto. Ezri ascoltò con stupore.

“Posso assicurarle che si chiama Julian Bashir e che lavora su questa stazione da dieci anni.” Gli disse il Capitano, alla fine. 

Sisko disse ad Ezri di prendersi libero il resto del turno, così lei accompagnò Julian in infermeria, dove fu visitato da una donna, la dottoressa Girani, a cui lui stesso diede delle informazioni in più sulle proprie condizioni, avendole già esaminate. Lei avrebbe aggiornato il Capitano in merito ed il giorno seguente lo avrebbe sottoposto ad un trattamento che aveva a che fare con le onde alpha, per recuperare la memoria. 

Usciti dall'infermeria Julian chiese ad Ezri se avesse una famiglia e lei rispose di si. 

“Da quel poco che ho ricordato ne ero quasi certo ormai. Tu sei mia moglie, vero?” 

“Si. C'è anche nostro figlio. Non so se tu voglia vederlo prima di recuperare i ricordi.” 

“Vorrei vederlo.” 

Ezri acconsentì e durante il tragitto verso il loro alloggio lui le chiese di dargli qualche informazione in più su di loro. 

“Stiamo insieme da tre anni, di cui due da sposati e Zano ha da poco compiuto un anno. Tu conoscevi Jadzia, il precedente ospite di Dax, da quando hai iniziato a lavorare qui, eravate buoni amici. Eccoci.”  
Entrarono nell’alloggio.  
“Ciao Kasidy.” Disse la ragazza alla moglie del Capitano Sisko, che aveva badato al bambino dato che era domenica e l'asilo era chiuso. 

“Ciao Ezri. Julian, bentornato.” Disse la donna.

“Grazie.” Rispose Julian, anche se non sapeva chi lei fosse.

“Grazie per essere stata con Zano.” Le disse Dax. 

“Di nulla.”

“Quando hai bisogno che tenga Jennifer fammi sapere.”

Kasidy andò via ed Ezri disse a Julian: “Fai come se fossi a casa tua. In effetti lo è, quindi…” Sollevando le mani.  
Lui ringraziò con un cenno della testa. La ragazza avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma, dato che lui non ricordava molto, non lo fece per non metterlo a disagio. 

“Con la Sezione 31 avevo un alloggio, con oggetti che neanche riconoscevo e loro mi dicevano fossero miei.”  
Julian si avvicinò al seggiolone in cui c'era il bambino, questi lo vide e sorrise. Continuò: “Ma se un bambino così piccolo mi riconosce posso davvero credere che sia tutto vero.”

Ezri sorrise. Il bimbo protese le braccia verso di lui, per essere preso in braccio. 

“Posso?” Chiese lui.

“Se te la senti si.”

Julian prese in braccio Zano, dopo un momento gli tornarono alla mente dei ricordi ed ebbe un capogiro, Ezri con una mano sostenne il bambino e con l'altra Julian, da sotto un braccio.  
Lei rimise Zano nel seggiolone ed aiutò Julian a sedersi ad una delle sedie che erano ai lati del tavolo. Passate le vertigini, lui le disse di aver ricordato qualcosa. Si sedette anche lei e gli chiese:  
“Cosa hai ricordato?”

“La nascita di nostro figlio.” Disse, meravigliato. 

“E' meraviglioso.” Disse lei, sul punto di commuoversi. 

“L'ho fatto nascere io.” 

“Credevo di aver contribuito anch'io.” Sorrise lei, ma mise una mano chiusa a pugno sulla propria bocca per cercare di non piangere. 

“Di certo, intendevo dire che ho seguito io il parto. Non proprio tutto, a causa dell'anomalia gravitazionale, ma almeno la parte più importante.” 

“Si, è proprio così. Bentornato a casa.” Disse Ezri, tenendogli le mani. 

“Ricordo solo qualcosa...” 

“Lo so ma domani si sistemerà tutto.” 

“Lo spero davvero.” 

Julian decise di dormire sul divano quella notte, data la strana situazione, Ezri capì e non lo forzò a dormire accanto a lei.

**

Julian si svegliò irrequieto e si alzò dal divano, guardò il cronometro e vide che era ancora notte. Andò in camera di Zano e lo guardò dormire per un po', poi andò in camera da letto e guardò Ezri. Pensò a come fosse strano non ricordare quasi niente della propria vita. Si avvicinò a lei e le accarezzò una guancia mentre dormiva. Vide Regen accanto a sé che gli sussurrava qualcosa:

_“Liberati di lei e scappa.”_

Julian si girò a guardare la bionda. 

_“Uccidila Tareq.”_ Gli disse lei. 

Lui la guardò inorridito. 

_“Uccidila e torna da me.”_

Julian rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo ad Ezri, scese sul collo la mano con cui l'aveva accarezzata ed aggiunse anche l'altra, stringendole attorno al suo collo.  
Ezri si svegliò e capì con shock quello che stava accadendo, il dolore al collo aumentava e riusciva sempre meno a respirare. Tentò di parlare e liberarsi. Emise un gemito di dolore ma lui non lasciava la presa. Lei riuscì a sollevare le gambe e usò le piante dei piedi per spingersi via Julian di dosso, il quale finalmente lasciò la presa e finì a terra, mentre la ragazza ansimava in cerca di ossigeno. 

Bashir si svegliò di soprassalto, agitato e sudato, era ancora sul divano. Si passò una mano sul volto. Era stato un incubo, si rese conto con sollievo. Andò a controllare se sua moglie e suo figlio stessero bene e ne ebbe la conferma, non avrebbe mai fatto loro del male.  
Si distese accanto ad Ezri ma al di fuori della coperta, senza rimettersi a dormire, impaziente di sottoporsi al trattamento e recuperare tutti i propri ricordi. Ezri fu piacevolmente sorpresa di trovare Julian accanto a lei al risveglio.

**

La procedura, effettuata su Bashir dalla dottoressa Girani e da un assistente, ebbe pieno successo e gli venne solo raccomandato un po' di riposo.

Julian chiese ad Ezri di fargli molte domande per verificare se ricordasse tutto.

L’ultima domanda fu: “Qual è il posto più strano in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore?” 

“Facile, il magazzino dell'Infermeria. Aspetta, c'è anche la sala ologrammi... più di una volta! Oh e anche in acqua nel mare di Casperia Prime.” Rispose lui.

“Quest’ultimo è il posto più romantico, non il più strano.” 

“Il più romantico per me è stato la baita di montagna su Trill, la sera in cui ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.” 

“Hai ragione... Hai visto? Ricordi tutto.”

Dopo aver effettivamente constatato la riuscita del trattamento finalmente Ezri abbracciò Julian. Quando sciolsero l’abbraccio lui le disse:

“Regen mi ha fatto credere che stessimo insieme, ma qualcosa non mi convinceva. Ci siamo baciati un paio di volte e avrebbe voluto che andassimo oltre ma l'ho fermata. Non c'è stato altro fra noi, non ci sono andato a letto... non ho nemmeno dormito insieme a lei, io avevo il mio alloggio e lei il suo.” Spiegò Julian ad Ezri.

“Se anche lo avessi fatto non avrei potuto colpevolizzarti, ma mi avrebbe ferita lo stesso. Ora capisco cosa hai provato riguardo a Brinner.” 

“E' vero, non sapevo di essere impegnato... ma qualcosa mi diceva che non fosse una situazione normale... e che stare con lei sarebbe stato in qualche modo sbagliato.”

“E questo ti ha spinto a indagare e decidere di scappare?”

“Si, per fortuna.”

“Se non fossi scappato, non so come avremmo potuto trovarti.”

“Ci sareste riusciti secondo me, so che non avresti rinunciato facilmente. Sai, dopo quello che è successo non ho più la fede nuziale, di sicuro me l’hanno tolta quelli della Sezione 31, faceva parte dell’inganno.”

“L'importante è che stai bene e che sei tornato alla tua vita.”

“Però mi dispiace non averla più, è vero che potrei replicare un'altra fede ma non sarebbe lo stesso.” 

“Aspetta a replicarla. Anche se non sarà più quella, la renderemo speciale comunque, avrei un'altra idea.” 

“Quale?” 

“Vedrai.”

“Ok aspetterò.” Julian prese Ezri per mano.

Lei sbadigliò e disse: “Ho davvero sonno, non dormo bene da settimane, ero così preoccupata per te… adesso sono così felice.” 

“Anch’io sono felice. Buonanotte tesoro, se Zano si sveglia ci penso io, non preoccuparti.” Ezri annuì e chiuse gli occhi, lui le diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

**

Il giorno seguente si tenne una riunione degli ufficiali, a cui fu convocato anche Odo e tutti diedero il bentornato a Bashir. Sisko annunciò che a Kira era stata offerta una promozione al grado di Capitano e il comando di una nuova nave stellare - la USS Akorem Laan - e che lei avesse accettato. I colleghi le fecero i complimenti e Odo ascoltò orgoglioso, ne avevano già parlato insieme e sarebbe andato con lei come civile, la Federazione gli avrebbe affidato degli incarichi mirati secondo le necessità. Il comando di Flotta non si era mai fidato di un mutaforma come lui, ma era stato grazie a lui che era terminata la guerra con il Dominio e ne avevano tenuto conto, inoltre era implicito che Kira non avrebbe accettato l’incarico se ciò l’avesse allontanata da Odo.  
Sisko proseguì con il dire che Ezri sarebbe diventata primo ufficiale dopo la partenza di Kira. Dax ringraziò e ricevette anche lei le congratulazioni.

Quella sera Ezri e Julian cenarono da Kira nel suo alloggio. Avevano molto per cui celebrare.  
La Bajoriana ormai condivideva di fatto l'alloggio con Odo, sebbene lui non si fosse ufficialmente trasferito da lei. Zano aveva mangiato la pappa prima che andassero da Kira. Odo, anche se non mangiava, fu comunque di compagnia e giocò con il bimbo. 

“Mi mancherete tantissimo, tutti voi.” Disse Kira a fine serata.

“Non perderemo i contatti.” Le assicurò Ezri.

“Ci conto.” Disse la Bajoriana.

“Vogliamo ancora che siate padrino e madrina del nostro bambino.” Aggiunse Odo.

“Non vediamo l’ora di esserlo. A proposito, prima che vi trasferiate sulla Akorem Laan dobbiamo fare la visita di controllo per la gravidanza. So che ti faranno un check-up sulla nave ma preferisco farla comunque.” Disse Julian. 

“Va bene.” Rispose Kira. La gravidanza del bambino metà Bajoriano e metà Umano sarebbe durata circa sette mesi e Kira si trovava quasi al quinto mese.

Accennarono anche alla recente esperienza vissuta, suo malgrado, da Julian e lui disse:  
“Mi dispiace per Ramos. È stato una vittima collaterale dei piani che la Sezione 31 aveva per me.”  
E tristemente aveva ragione.

**

Mentre tornavano a casa dalla cena con Kira e Odo, Julian - che teneva in braccio Zano, addormentato - chiese a sua moglie:

“Visto che organizzerai tu i turni di servizio, pensi che riuscirai a far coincidere il nostro giorno libero più spesso?”

“Lo sai che anche Kira lo faceva, quando possibile, e senza che glielo avessimo mai chiesto...”

Julian finse innocenza ma disse: “Ehm… mai chiesto…”

“Glielo avevi chiesto tu?”

“Puoi biasimarmi per aver voluto passare più tempo con te?”

“Non è per quello, solo che non avrei voluto favoritismi.”

“Non lo definirei un favoritismo, il giorno libero spetta comunque a tutti.”

“In effetti hai ragione.”

“Sarai un primo ufficiale bravissimo, già ascolti e valuti le opinioni di quelli sotto il tuo comando.” Le disse Julian.

“Non abituarti però.” Scherzò lei.

“Sissignore… cioè, nossignore. Insomma… hai capito.”

Ezri scosse la testa, sorridendo, lui la prese per mano mentre camminavano.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate una recensione e fatemi sapere se volete che questa serie di fanfiction continui. Potete lasciare un kudos anche senza accedere al sito.


End file.
